Christmas
by jane0904
Summary: It's a certain time of year in the Mal/Freya 'verse, and there's good news, as well as a lot of fluff. Two-parter. Thank you for reading. And I do appreciate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Eight months old and cute as all get-out," Hank said, watching Kaylee bring Bethany down the ramp into the snow. "And her momma's just as pretty."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Kaylee grinned. "She does look a picture, don't she?"

Bethany did indeed look wonderful. She was dressed in a red one-piece padded outfit, with feet attached, and gloves that went through the sleeves on a string.

"I had a pair o' them once," Hank added, looking at the gloves. "Wish I had a pair now. I always seem to lose the left one."

"I'd pay to see you wearing them," Simon said jovially, following his fiancée out of the cargo bay, a capture in his hand. "We could have recorded it for posterity."

"Hey, I make anything look fashionable," Hank said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you ain't as pretty as Bethany," Kaylee said, bending down so that her daughter could stand up.

"She'll get her feet frozen."

"Lots of socks."

"Wish I had," Jayne said, stamping his feet behind them. "It's ruttin' cold."

"Jayne, what did I tell you about swearing in front of Bethany?" Simon asked, not looking at him.

"Hell, that ain't swearing. Swearing is –"

"Jayne!" Kaylee said quickly.

He grinned. "And it _is_ cold."

"It's Christmas Eve, Jayne," the young mechanic said, laughing as Bethany tried to eat a handful of snow. "I think it was sweet of the captain to make this detour for us so she can see what a real white Christmas is like."

"Ismus," Bethany said.

Hank and Jayne stared.

"Did she just say Christmas?" the pilot asked.

"Sounded like 'ismus' to me, but …" Jayne shook his head. "She talkin'?"

Kaylee exchanged an amused glance with Simon. "Well, let's just say we wanted to keep it secret for a few days. Just for us."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Hank was scandalised.

"Wouldn't be a secret if we did."

"Hey, can she say Jayne?" the mercenary asked, squatting down on his heels next to the little girl.

"We're lucky she hasn't said something worse," Simon muttered.

Jayne ignored him. "Does the Cap know?"

"You're it," Kaylee said, scooping snow out of Bethany's mouth.

The big man grinned. "Ain't that something," he mused. "Knowing before him."

"Knowing what?" Mal asked, stepping down the ramp, his brown coat closed tight against the cold, his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Ismus!" Bethany squealed delightedly, holding out a handful of slush.

"That it is, little one," Mal said, smiling down at her.

"Hey, you ain't surprised!" Hank said quickly. "How come?" He glared at Simon. "How come he ain't surprised? You said he didn't know."

"I … I didn't think he did," the young doctor stammered.

"That Bethany'd begun to talk?" Mal said, smirking just a little. "Hell, known that for a week or so."

Kaylee stared at him. "But she said her first word four days ago!"

"Not to me she didn't." He walked out into the snow and clapped his hands. "Okay, who's up for making a snowman?"

Kaylee and Simon looked at each other.

"Are you saying she spoke to you before us?" Bethany's proud but confused father asked.

"Said Dada to me," Mal admitted proudly. "Course, I had to explain I wasn't her father, but she didn't seem to listen that much."

"When was this?" Kaylee asked, swinging Bethany up into her arms and marching around so she could look Mal squarely in the face.

"When I was sitting for her. While you two were off gallivanting and having fun on Verbena."

"You mean she …" Kaylee couldn't finish.

"Didn't want to upset you, _mei-mei_," he added, smiling at her with affection. "I figured it was better to wait until she managed to say something to you too."

"Ismus!" Bethany gurgled, holding out her little arms towards him. "Dada!"

"I told you before, sweetpea, I ain't your dada. That's him over there." Mal pointed towards Simon who looked as if he might just faint.

-x-

Freya perched on one of the crates Mal had dragged out of the cargo bay, watching the others create a whole family of snowmen, Bethany on her lap.

"You feeling better?" her husband asked, sticking a couple of twigs in one to make arms.

"Much," she said, wrapping her arms around the baby to keep her warm.

Simon stood upright. "Maybe you shouldn't be outside," he said, coming over all professional until Kaylee tossed a snowball down his neck. He turned, grabbing a handful himself and chasing her.

"No, no!" she shouted, running and dodging between the others, finally hiding behind Jayne.

"Hey, I ain't gonna protect ya!" he insisted, moving out of the line of fire.

"Zoe!" Kaylee pleaded. "Stop him!"

Zoe placed the old sombrero she'd found in her cabin, a remnant of some drunken night Wash had spent on Boros, on the snowman's head and stepped back. "Keep me out of it," she said, admiring her handiwork and adjusting it just a little to give a jaunty angle.

"Hank!"

"Honey, I would, but if Zoe says no …"

It was too late. Simon had caught her and was pushing the snow down her jacket.

"Oh! OH!" she was squealing. "I am so going to get you back!" she promised, almost breathless from the feeling of icy liquid slipping down her top.

Mal stood up straight and grinned. This was so good, just being a family, just kicking back and enjoying themselves. Now if only Inara …

"Found it!" she called from the cargo bay, hurrying down in her brocade coat and holding up a thin green scarf.

"Oh, it's too pretty," Kaylee said, trying to scoop the melting snow from inside her collar.

"I don't like it," the Companion admitted. "It makes me look sallow."

"How?"

Inara smiled. "Here," she said, handing it to River who placed it with great care around an anatomically correct snowwoman.

"Jayne," Zoe said, eyeing the figure critically, "did you have to give it breasts?"

"Hey, weren't my idea," Jayne blustered. "She made me!"

River, looking waif-like and totally incapable of making the big mercenary do anything he didn't want to, just smiled.

-x-

"Oh, this is heaven," Kaylee muttered, warming her hands around the mug of hot eggnog.

"I couldn't get any nutmeg," Hank apologised.

"It's wonderful." She sipped and a beatific look suffused her face. "Perfect."

The others were all sitting at the table, looking pretty much the same way as Kaylee. Only Freya wasn't drinking.

"You okay?" Mal asked.

She smiled at him, leaning forward to place a kiss lightly on his cheek. "I'm shiny. Just wanting to save some room for that turkey dinner I can smell cooking."

"How did you find a turkey, that's what I want to know," Hank asked Jayne. "In all the planets we've been, I don't see how you could have laid your hands on one."

Jayne knocked back the eggnog and held out his mug for a second helping. "Let's just say it's better to give than to receive. Or in our case, better not to ask questions in the first place."

"Is this turkey perchance purloined?" Simon asked, moving Bethany slightly so he could keep the mug out of her reach.

"If'n' you're asking if it's stolen …" Jayne grinned again and didn't answer.

"Simon, if I were you," Mal put in, "I wouldn't look a gift turkey in the mouth."

"Beak," Freya said, and Mal laughed.

"Tell me again why we ain't having this tomorrow?" Kaylee asked, sitting back and watching Simon trying to keep a wriggling Bethany under control.

"Because past experience has proved that no-one wants to cook on Christmas Day," Zoe put in. "Not even people who don't believe in that sort of thing." She looked pointedly at the captain.

"Hey, never said I didn't believe in making the most of the holidays," Mal insisted. "Just the religiosity part I find difficulty with."

"So the present giving is okay."

"Of course."

"'Sides," Freya added, "have you _seen_ what Mal can do to a roast bird?"

There was general laughter, and then it was time for a toast. Mal stood up, taking Freya's hand in his, and holding his mug high with the other.

"I ain't one for making speeches –" There was more laughter from around the table. "– but as captain of this here boat I feel it is beholden to me to say a few words."

"Long as they're quick," Jayne said. "I'm starved."

"In deference to our big friend here, I'll make this short." Mal cleared his throat. "I don't care what time of year it is, but this maybe makes it plainer than any other. What's important is family, and it's the ones you choose that make it so. What I'm trying to say it, I'm proud for you all to be part of mine." He lifted his mug to his lips and swallowed down a mouthful before sitting again.

Everyone was staring at him, until Simon lifted his own mug. "I second that," he said sincerely, taking a drink, then the rest of the crew joined in.

Freya, her eyes shining in the light, pulled Mal's face to hers and kissed him soundly on the lips. He kissed her back and they meshed together.

"Aw, hell," Jayne said, thumping his mug down on the table. "Not before we eat."

"Ismus!" Bethany announced.

-x-

Freya straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror over the small basin, wiping her mouth. Water poured from the faucet, washing away the remains of the turkey dinner she'd just thrown up. She turned it off and looked back into her own eyes. She stared.

"You okay?" Mal asked, sitting up in bed.

"Shiny. Too much rich food I think." She managed a smile. "I'm just gonna get some milk. Settle it a bit."

"Okay." He lay back down, his eyes still concerned. "Long as you're sure."

She nodded at him and climbed the ladder, her bare feet curling around the rungs. Walking silently through the hushed ship, she made her way to the guest quarters and knocked gently on the door of Simon and Kaylee's bunk, waiting patiently until the young doctor poked his head out.

"Frey?" He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You okay?"

"Can you do something for me?"

-x-

She sat on the medbed, her ankles locked tight, gripping the edge with white knuckles. "How long does this take?" she asked, breathing shallowly, trying to control her heart rate.

"As long as it takes." He looked at her. "Freya –" There was a beep, just soft, but it sounded as if it were calling judgement day. He picked up the read-out.

"Well?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"Frey …" He lifted his head to gaze at her. "I have to tell you …"

She swallowed, waiting for the bad news.

"… Merry Christmas, you're pregnant."

The look on her face went from shock, to disbelief, to … "Are … are you sure?" she stammered. "It's … not a … a false positive?"

He smiled and held out the reading. "Freya, I don't know how, but I'm sure. You're pregnant."

She stared at him, then her face dissolved into joy. "Oh God," she said, her hand to her mouth. "I don't …" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Frey?" Mal, concerned by her non-appearance back in their bunk, had come looking for her, and now stepped inside the infirmary. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly very alarmed to see her crying. He hurried to her side, putting one hand on her shoulders and tipping her chin to look up at him with the other. "Baby, what is it?"

She hiccupped with laughter, then looked at Simon, unable to speak.

"Mal, this shouldn't be possible, but …" The smile on Simon's face had grown into a grin. "You're going to be a father."

Mal's face went white and his knees began to buckle. Simon pushed the stool he had ready under him and he sat down. "Frey?" he said, not trusting his own ears, his voice trembling as much as his hands.

"We're having a baby," she said, trying to keep her elation under control but failing miserably, having to cover her mouth with both hands to keep her laughter in.

"Frey?" Mal touched her face with his hands. "Frey!" His heart soared and he hugged her tightly. "Oh, sorry," he said, releasing her and looking down at her belly. "Did I –"

She laughed again through her tears. "No. And don't stop."

He took her back into his arms, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks then her lips, feeling her arms around him, holding him close. His own tears began to fall and he could taste their saltiness as he kissed her.

Simon watched them, hugging himself in delight. If two people deserved this more, he couldn't imagine who they'd be. Still, he had to talk to them before they got too involved.

"Mal, Freya, listen, I need to talk to the two of you," he said apologetically.

Mal let his wife up to breathe a little and looked at the young doctor. "What is it?" he asked, not caring that the other man saw he was crying.

"There are a few ground rules we need to go over."

"Go ahead, doc," Mal said, sniffing slightly. Freya grinned.

"This baby … well, you both know I didn't think … well, that it was …"

Mal interrupted. "It's a miracle, that's what you're trying to say. Only it ain't, doc."

"Perhaps. But it's not … I did say there was a chance." Simon shook himself. He was not being very professional over this. "But that's not the point. Freya still has scar tissue, and that could cause problems." He held up a hand to stop any response. "That doesn't mean she can't carry this baby to full term. Just that she has to take care."

"Oh, I'm not planning on letting her out of my sight," Mal said, squeezing her shoulders.

"It has to be more than that." Simon shook his head slightly, hoping they were really listening to him. "No jobs. Freya isn't to go on any jobs, not until after the baby is born."

Mal nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "She'll stay at home. No worries."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Freya asked.

"No," Mal responded. "Just keep quiet."

"There's more," Simon put in before they could start ribbing on each other. "I want Freya to go back to bed and stay there for at least a month."

Now they were both staring at him in disbelief. "What …" Mal began.

"Four weeks. Just to give the baby time to start to grow properly, to … well, settle in. It might be longer, depending on how she does."

"Are you saying I might spend the next nine months in bed?" Freya asked.

"Technically you're probably around seven or eight weeks, so maybe up to …" He paused, seeing the look in her eye. "Yes," he confirmed. "You could be spending the entire time up until you give birth resting."

"Simon, I can't!" she insisted. "I'll go stir crazy!"

"Do you want this baby?" Simon asked.

There was a silence. "Of course," she said finally. "More than anything."

"Then you're going to bed."

Mal squeezed her shoulders again. "Honey, it won't be so bad. We can set up some stuff for you … hell, Hank'll lend you anything out of that library of his, and besides, seven months with you waiting for me –"

"And no sex."

Now it was Mal's turn to stare at the doctor with his mouth open. "Are you saying –"

"Yes. Do you have any idea what an orgasm does to the female reproductive system?" he asked, deliberately making Mal squirm, but it was Freya who got in first.

"I think you're a bit late about that, Simon," she said, trying not to smile.

"Why?" Then he blushed a little. "Oh."

"Do you really think we've been celibate for the last couple of months?" She laughed. "Just a few hours ago –"

"Thank you, that's too much information." Simon held up a hand. "All right, then. But moderate only."

"So I can't hang from the support beams no more?" Freya teased.

"No." Simon felt this was getting out of hand and tried to take back control. "And you're to eat properly, a diet I'll devise."

"Suppose I get any unnatural cravings?" Mal asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be me?" Freya said, lifting her head to look into his blue eyes.

"Wouldn't want to be left out," he murmured. "Kinda like the idea of keeping you company." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Oh, go," Simon said in disgust. "Get Freya back to her room and make her lie down."

"Doc, I never thought I'd be so happy to take orders from you," Mal said, helping his wife down from the medbed. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd ask the rest of the crew to assemble in the dining room. I think I'll be making an announcement."

"Mal, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Mal paused at glanced at the infirmary clock. "Ah. No. Okay. At breakfast then. But they all gotta be there."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Even if they're doing something else," Mal said pointedly.

"They'll be there."

"_Anything_ else."

"I've got it."

"Thanks. And … thanks, Simon." Mal held out his hand and Simon took it, shaking. Then found himself enveloped in a bear hug. "I mean it."

"You're welcome," Simon managed to say before all the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

"Come on," Mal said, letting go with just a hint of embarrassment before turning to Freya. "Gotta get you to bed." He grinned, put his arm back around Freya and herded her out.

Simon sighed. It was hard enough dealing with these people at the best of times, but now … he grinned and headed back to his own berth.

-x-

"Merry Christmas!" Kaylee beamed at Zoe and Hank who were already sitting in the galley, cups of coffee in front of each of them. Hank looked a lot the worse for wear.

"Can you keep it down, pumpkin?" he asked.

Simon looked across at the pilot. "Do you want something for the headache?"

"Yeah. A new set of eyeballs would be good." He took a mouthful of coffee. "And a new tongue."

"Sorry, can't help you with that. How about a shot to dull the pain somewhat?"

Hank shuddered. "Needles."

"I'll bring him down after breakfast," Zoe promised.

"No, please, don't talk about food."

"How much of that stuff did you put away last night?" Kaylee asked. "You were still drinking when I went to bed."

"I don't remember," Hank admitted as Jayne clunked heavily into the dining area.

Jayne thumped him on the back as he went past. "Ya owe me all your wages for the next three months."

"What?" Hank looked up. "Oh, God, we were playing cards."

"And your first born."

"What?"

Zoe raised her eyebrow at him. "You were betting children?"

"I don't remember." Hank rested his head on his arms. "Please let me not remember."

Jayne deliberately rattled the coffee pot and grinned as he saw Hank wince. "So what's this all about?" he asked, dropping his body into the chair opposite.

"No idea," Kaylee admitted, holding Bethany up so she could see all the pretty lights they'd strung up. "Simon ain't exactly been forthcoming."

"I was just asked to make sure you were all here for breakfast."

"No," Hank moaned, not lifting his head.

"What? Don't fancy a nice plate of runny eggs, with that fatty bacon ya get on some worlds, all swimming in grease so you can dip your bread into it and suck it up?" Jayne asked, torturing him.

Hank glared at him over his arms. "If you don't shut up there will be vomiting. And I promise it will be of the projectile kind."

"I think we've got enough decorations," Zoe said, taking a small pill from her pocket. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Hank asked, looking at it askance. "Poison?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't finished with you yet."

Hank managed a smile. "So what is it?"

"Something I used to give Wash when he'd been out drinking." She took his hand and opened it, placing the green tablet on his palm. "Just take it."

Serenity's pilot glared at it a moment then tossed it down his throat, following with a mouthful of coffee. "Yuck," he said.

"It'll make you feel much better very soon," she promised.

"I believe you. I sure as hell can't feel any worse." He put his head back down on his arms and groaned.

"Merry Christmas," Inara said as she stepped into the galley. There was a general chorus from the rest of the crew. "Does anyone know what Mal wants to see us about?"

River smiled to herself, and Simon shook his head slightly at her.

"You _do_ know, don't you?" Kaylee demanded, catching the look. "Something to do with last night."

"If I did you know I wouldn't be able to tell you," Simon said quickly.

Kaylee glared at him, then she put two and two together and her eyes widened just as Mal walked into the room.

"Good, glad you're all here," he started to say, then Kaylee interrupted.

"Freya's _pregnant_?"

Everyone turned to look at her, then back at Mal, who had an amused expression on his face.

"Couldn't keep it a secret, huh?" he said to the young doctor.

"Nothing to do with me," Simon insisted. "If Kaylee is so good at reading me, well, that's not my problem."

"And you didn't even hint."

"Not a word."

"She's right?" Hank spluttered. "Frey's gonna … wow." He looked amazed, and very happy, totally having forgotten about his discomfort.

"Another kid?" Jayne asked, glancing at Bethany. "You mean there's gonna be two of 'em?"

"That's right," Mal said, grinning, obviously so delighted he wasn't going to let anyone annoy him. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope," Jayne replied. "Kinda got used to it by now."

"Besides, might not be the last," River said mysteriously, and everyone looked at her.

"River …" Simon began.

"What?" she asked.

"Um …"

Kaylee put her hand on his arm. "I wouldn't go into that right now, if I were you," she said softly. "And I'm pretty sure she's doing it deliberate."

River smiled and held out her hands for Bethany. "A perfect present," she said.

Kaylee handed her daughter over and snuggled closer to Simon. "That it is."

"Where is Frey, by the way?" Hank asked. "I'd'a thought you'd be telling us together."

"Freya has to rest," Simon put in, his arms around his fiancée. "But I think she probably wouldn't mind a visit or two. A sedate visit. One at a time."

Mal laughed. "Doc, she'll want more than that. When she was talking about going stir crazy, you ain't even begun to see it yet."

-x-

Inara stepped down the ladder into Freya's bunk, and was not surprised to see the naked woman pulling stuff out of one of the drawers. "I don't think that's what Simon meant," she pointed out, totally at ease with nudity.

Freya looked up guiltily. "I … I was looking for something."

"I didn't think you were planning on sleeping in the drawer." Inara smiled. "What were you looking for?"

Freya pulled out another shirt. "It's –"

"Sit down. I'll get it. Simon will have apoplexy if he sees you like this. Now sit down."

Freya smiled and perched on the bunk. "It's under my shirts."

Inara knelt down, very elegantly, and reached inside, her hand encountering a small leather pouch. She lifted it out. "This?"

"Yes, that's it." Freya took it.

"What is it?"

"It's … something to help me get through this." Freya looked at the Companion. "I'm scared, 'Nara."

The other woman sat down next to her. "Why, sweetie?"

"After … after Alice, and Simon telling us I'd probably never conceive ... Mal always believed there was a chance, but I … as the months went by I was beginning to think Simon was right. And now …" Freya put her hand gently on her belly. "I _have_ to carry this baby to term, Inara. If I have to stay in here for the next seven months, not put my head above the ladder, I will. I will do anything – _anything_ – to keep this child."

"And this?" Inara touched the leather bag.

Freya tipped a medallion into her hand. "This is all I have left of my mentor, my teacher. He used it as a teaching aid. He'd put it into the palm of my hand, tell me to will it to move, change colour, shape, anything. It never did, of course, because I don't have those talents. But I used to spend hours concentrating all the same, and I learned to control those I had."

"And you're willing this baby to survive?"

"With all my heart, Inara. For Mal and me."

Inara put her arm around the other woman's shoulder and squeezed. "Then get back into bed, before Simon comes down and checks on you."

Freya laughed as a voice came down the hatch. "Hey, Inara, come on!" Hank called. "There's more of us wanna come down and say **Merry Christmas**!"


	2. Chapter 2

River stepped down into the bunk, nervously fiddling with the small package she had in her hands. "Freya?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

The woman in the bed opened her eyes. "River," she said, smiling, and sat up. "I wasn't sleeping, just doing what your brother ordered me to." River stared. "What is it?"

The girl gestured vaguely. "You're …"

Freya glanced down and realised the sheet had fallen away from her body somewhat lower than she had expected. She lifted it to cover her breast. "Sorry," she grinned. "I don't actually own night wear."

"I'm sure Mal doesn't mind," River said, coming a little closer.

"I thought you'd be here before now," Freya said, pulling her knees up and hugging them. "Everyone else has been to see me already."

"Congratulating you?"

Freya laughed. "And saying merry Christmas. It's been … amazing." She smiled. "So why _haven't_ you been before?"

River couldn't look at her. "I couldn't. But I … I wanted to say I'm sorry."

There was a surprised silence for a moment. "What for?"

"Nearly being the cause this didn't happen." River stared down at her hands.

"Honey, it wasn't and could never be your fault," Freya said firmly. "You didn't hurt me because you wanted to."

"I still did." Two large salty drops splashed onto her wrist.

"Oh, River, don't cry." Freya moved forward in the bed. "Please."

"I wish it hadn't happened."

"So do I, but …" Freya reached out her hand. "_Mei-mei_, I'm pregnant."

River looked up and a smile flashed across her face. "I know."

"I'm _pregnant_!" Freya repeated with such joy it would have melted even the hardest heart.

The young psychic's grin widened. "I know!" she said excitedly, all her sorrow from a moment before forgotten. "Here," she said, sitting down and holding out the parcel. "Merry Christmas."

Freya chuckled. "Thank you. You didn't have to, but thank you. Did Mal -"

"Yes, he did." River lifted her left wrist to show the silver charm bracelet about it, the little silver Buddha, rocket and pony hanging together.

"Mal insisted on those particular ones, although I've no idea why," Freya said, touching the spaceship.

"I love it, thank you."

"You can add to it."

"A baby would be good."

Freya laughed. "I'll see what we can do. And don't annoy your brother like that," she added. "Mal told me what you said."

"But he's so easy."

"River …"

"Yes, _momma_." She grinned and put her hand on Freya's belly. "So small."

"I know."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

Freya looked into the young girl's face. "I haven't asked."

"That's not …" River paused, her eyes widening. "You _know_."

"I -"

"You know already."

Freya glanced down. "After Simon told me, lying here, I tried …" She nodded, looking up, her eyes shining brightly. "I do know."

River hugged herself with excitement. "Oh …" she whispered.

"You mustn't tell Mal," Freya said quickly. "Not about any of this."

"I wouldn't. It will be our secret."

"It may not mean anything," Freya warned. "Just the hormones or something, or Grace, temporarily opening …" She stopped.

River nodded. "I won't, not until you are sure." She glanced towards the upper deck. "He's going to be such a good father. He already is." She hitched closer. "Daddy wouldn't have come for us on Jiangyin. Or Prospero. But Mal did."

"So he's the surrogate father?"

"As you're the mother."

Freya stared. "Is that …what you see me as?"

"I see you as many things. Just like Mal does."

"But as a mother?"

"He does, as wife, lover, fighter, mother of his children ... So will you. Very soon." River tapped the parcel still lying unopened. "You'll see."

Freya smiled and picked up the package, undoing the red ribbon that held it together. Peeling back the paper she found a small picture, lovingly rendered in pencil and coloured paint. "Oh, River …"

It was of Freya and Mal, only because it was River's work, Freya was standing at the back, one hand on her gun, the other on Mal's shoulder where he was sitting down holding a baby on his lap. There was just the suggestion of floral fabric around his knees …

"It's lovely." Freya laughed gently. "Perfect. When did you do this?"

"Seven weeks ago."

"You knew."

"Yes."

"When?"

"The moment of conception."

"And you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't my secret."

"Thank you." Freya went back to studying the picture.

"I did one of you and Grace, too, but I haven't framed that yet."

"I'd like it."

"I'll bring it down."

Freya smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Frey, I have to … I was jealous," River admitted.

"Of what, sweetie?"

"Grace. How close you were. So quickly."

Freya looked up in surprise. "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

"Not avoiding. But I was jealous of your compassion for her. Your caring."

"River, you never seemed to want it. You have Simon, Kaylee … everyone on board."

"I needed you." River edged closer. "So alike, you understand me. No matter how hard Simon tries, he can't. And I don't want Kaylee to even begin to."

Freya nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry if I haven't … River?" The young girl had started to cry again, and Freya leaned forward, gathering her into her arms. "Oh, baby." She stroked her hair, letting her sob out all the tension. After a long while, she calmed, laying quietly, and Freya picked up the picture again. "Did you … do one of …"

River reached into the pocket of her dress and removed a folded sheet, handing it over.

Freya carefully opened it out. "Alice?" she asked, a lump in her throat, looking at the wide blue eyes, the long brown hair, so much of Mal in her.

River nodded. "I knew you'd want it."

"She would have been beautiful," Freya said, tears of her own sliding down her cheek.

"And he will be handsome," River said, laying a hand on Freya's belly.

"Don't tell Mal."

"I won't."

-x-

Hank was staring at the stars, his leg hitched over the arm of the pilot's chair. He wasn't sure what he was looking for … maybe a single bright light to show him the right path. He smiled. Never did see himself as one of the wise men, particularly as there wasn't much choice amongst the rest of the males of the crew if you took Mal out of the equation. Simon, now yes, there was a wise man, Mr Top Three Percent, no matter he didn't act like it at times. But otherwise there was only Jayne, and by no stretch of the imagination could he … although maybe it wasn't that much of a stretch. If you took wisdom as knowledge, then maybe Jayne was as wise as the rest of them. Not book learning maybe, but he sure had a lot of skills, some of them not even dubious.

Hank couldn't help it - he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked, stepping onto the bridge and joining him.

He turned to look at her and grinned. "Jayne as a Magi."

Zoe's lips twitched. "Kinda freezes the blood."

"Quicker'n a space vacuum," Hank agreed. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Dreams." She sat down in the co-pilot's chair and picked up one of the dinosaurs.

"Wash?"

"Mmn." It was the stegosaurus, the one her husband had always called Steve. "I decided to come and keep you company instead. If you want it."

"I hope you're talking to me and not that toy," Hank said.

"I was."

"Then I'd welcome your company. As always."

She looked up at him and smiled, a tender, gentle smile that made him want to reach out and take her in his arms. "Been thinking," she said, putting Steve back on the console.

"About what?"

"Putting these away."

Hank shook his head. "You can't do that, honey. They ain't yours to hide. They belong to everyone, to Serenity."

"But Wash is dead." There. She'd managed to say it without the catch in her voice. "Maybe it's time to move on."

"Zoe, as much as I hate to say this, you don't mean it. Not yet." A light flashed on the board in front of him and he reached out, correcting something without really seeing it. "And I can understand. I'll wait." He laughed. "Waited long enough already."

"Not as long as Freya."

"No," he agreed. "But she's special."

"That she is." There was a long pause, then Zoe spoke again. "I just feel like I'm teasing you somehow."

"Zoe, my sweet, this kind of teasing I can live with." He grinned. "It don't do my body much good, I'll admit, but …" He sat forward so he was leaning towards her. "I know how much you loved Wash. Never met the man but I know. How much you still do. And like I said, and keep saying, I ain't trying to take his place. But …" He licked his lips. He had to say it, today of all days he had to admit it to her. "I love you, Zoe."

She didn't scream, or hit him, or run away. She just looked at him, her dark face smooth. Then she smiled. "I know."

"Good."

"I can't say it back," she added quickly.

"I know." He grinned just a little, pain still showing in his eyes. "But I ain't lying here dead so that's a good sign."

She stood up, and he was suddenly afraid she was going to walk out on him, but instead she stepped closer, sitting into his lap and putting her arms around his neck. He slid his own around her waist. "You're a strange man, Hank Mills," she said wonderingly.

"That I am." His embrace tightened. "And if you don't find that incredibly off-putting, I'm gonna hang around until you either shoot me or take me into your bed. Whichever comes first."

"You think I'm gonna shoot you?"

"Eventually." He put a quick kiss on her lips. "Risa did."

"Your wife shot you?"

"By accident, but she was threatening me at the time."

"You'd pissed her off?"

"Royally." He smiled at the memory of his wife. "Somehow I seemed to find it so easy to do."

"I have to say you ain't changed much."

"But that's the point. I know what it's like to lose the one person you think is gonna be the only love of your life. Took me a long time to figure out she wouldn't want me to waste it."

"And you think I'm wasting mine?"

"Only in being nice to me."

"You are definitely odd." She leaned over and lifted his face, her hands under his chin and in his hair, fastening her mouth on his, and he moaned. "Am I too heavy for you?" she asked, breathing into him.

"I been working out."

"I noticed." She touched his tongue with hers. "Looking good." She felt him smile.

"Oh, God, Zoe …" He pulled her closer, feeling her mould to him.

"I ain't sleeping with you, Hank," she said, his heat against her body.

"Okay," he murmured. "But if it takes forever, I'll wait."

She smiled. Somehow she doubted it was going to take that long.

Mal watched his first mate and his pilot sitting together, their bodies shaped against each other, and felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Shaking his head he stepped down the ladder into his bunk, then paused. He didn't know what the opposite of déjà vu was, possibly some kind of premonition, but the sight in front of him made him smile.

Freya was lying back, her arms around River, both of them fast asleep. She had a smile on her face and he felt his love for her swell in his chest until he could barely breathe. That she was his, that she was carrying his child inside her, made him want to thank a deity he no longer believed in, but he figured anything out there already knew how he felt.

There was a small picture on the blanket and he picked it up. Now he couldn't help but grin. The girl certainly had talent, although he'd never, to his recollection, worn a green floral dress. The colour just didn't suit him. He stood it up against the bulkhead on the table and turned to look at the two women.

Not wanting to disturb them he tugged his boots off and carefully climbed up the end of the bed until he was behind Freya. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her lean back into him even though she didn't wake, and he wrapped his arms around her. Small fingers entwined with his and he realised a sleeping River had taken his hand. He closed his eyes, the spirit of the season filling him with a sense of calm that had him asleep in moments.


End file.
